


Wish

by PurpleHat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Domination, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Submission, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleHat/pseuds/PurpleHat
Summary: Mistress Regina and Belle make a bet, with Belle winning a wish from Regina.  Belle makes a hidden desire come true.





	

“Okay okay okay. You win. I’m reluctant to admit it, but you won.”

Regina slumps her shoulders and admits defeat to her Belle. She and Belle had placed a bet earlier that month as to how many days Storybrooke would go without an incident occurring. Regina was confident she would win, no doubt her ego egged on by a cunning Belle that pleaded with her Mistress for quite some time in order to make the bet.

“We can do a month. If we go any less than that I’ll grant you any one wish. Of course with any magic there is a cost, and a drawback. I will pay the cost, but the drawback stays. The wish will only hold true for an entire day. After that everything will return to normal”

Regina never expected to have to pay up but one portal opening and a week of headaches later Regina realized that she’d have to give in to Belle’s wishes.

“Aw yay! So you’ll hold up your end of the bargain, right Mistress?”

Regina places a soft long kiss onto Belle’s lips and looks the brunette in the eyes and avows to keep her promise.

“Of course my pet. I’m a woman of my word.”

With a flick of her risk Regina conjured up a vial of purple liquid.

“Close your eyes and drink this. When you open your eyes your wish will be reality. We will all know what the wish is and the day will progress as normal. Are you ready?”

Belle took the vial from Regina’s hands and with a big smile closed her eyes and drank the liquid.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Belle opened her eyes she immediately noticed something different about her. She felt powerful and commanding, as though she could do anything. She looked down and smiled at the new clothing she was wearing. A long sleeved black and red leather top with red lace accentuating her breasts. Her skirt had turned into leather pants and her shoes were now black stiletto heels. The sexy brunette grinned and looked up to see her Mistress, her Regina tied up and gagged laying on the bed right in front of her. What was once the Mayor’s office has now become a private bedroom for Belle and Regina. In here Belle can finally let loose her deepest inhibitions, all at the surprise and amazement of Regina. Belle walks up to her tied up Mistress, reaches down and lifts her head as she gives her cheeks a soft kiss.

“You’re probably wondering what my wish was, but I think you know now what it is.”

Belle turns Regina on her back and slowly moves her finger down Regina’s neck and reaches her erect nipples.

“I’ve been wanting to do this a lot time Regina. I’ve wanted to take charge and make you my pet. Don’t worry baby, you can spank me and dominate after today is over but for now…..I’m in charge”

Belle pinches both of Regina’s nipples with such command that all Regina could do is moan as her sexy submissive takes command of her body. If Regina thought she got wet from seeing Belle naked, seeing Belle in leather and being so aggressive flooded her legs. Regina knew she was about to get fucked, and she had no qualms about it.  
With a flick of her wrist Belle spread Regina’s legs wide and bound them to the bedposts by invisible rope. Regina’s eyes widen as she realized what Belle had just done.

“Oh yes….I wished for that too. Mmmm let’s see. I want to hear what you think.”

In an instant Regina’s gag was gone and she was able to finally able to tell Belle what Belle already knew.

“Fuck me Belle. Fuck me and use me, just fucking fuck my pussy please”

Belle bent down towards her pet and placed a finger on Regina’s lips and smile at her, “Now, now, now all in due time. But you forget, I’m in charge.” 

Belle whispers in Regina’s ear as one of her hands slips down and teases Regina’s pussy lightly

“I get to cum first. And you will obey”

After a smack of Regina’s pussy that left Regina whelp in delight, Belle got up and took her pants and heels off and sat on Regina’s face.

“Good girls get to cum once I’ve cum, understand Regina? You don’t get to cum until I cum. Mmmmm yes baby just like that. Lick my pussy, suck my clit, worship my body and taste me”

Regina’s pussy was on fire as her Mistress kept turning her on and on, especially while she tasted Belle’s sweetness and wetness. Regina was intoxicated with the feelings of submission and her own lust. She wants to worship Belle’s body, she wants to be the reason Belle moans in pleasure.

“Good baby more….fuck! Oh yes baby more, more! I’m going to cum all over your face Regina. Your face is going to be covered in my cum and you’re going to enjoy it. Don’t you dare stop licking!”

Belle bends down with the intention of teasing Regina into thinking a 69 is about to happen but instead all Regina gets is her pussy slapped as Belle continues to exert her will over her Mayor.

Smack!

“Such a wet pussy Regina….who knew you enjoyed this?”

Smack!

“Don’t stop licking! You can moan later, right now your tongue is mine”

Belle lightly teases Regina’s clit, Regina knowing full well what her Belle could do to her pussy at any moment. The urge to explode in pleasure was so great, but she knew she had to endure. Right now her only mission is to worship Belle’s pussy, and that’s exactly what she intends to do.

“Ohhhh fuckkkkk”

“Fuck baby! Oh!!”

“Yes….yes please more!

Belle starts to grind her pussy slightly against Regina’s tongue, Belle’s own lust and desire taking hold over her body. Cumming all over Regina’s tongue has been one of her fantasies and she’s so close to making it reality.

“I’m doing to cum all over your tongue pet…ohh god I’m going to cum….i’m gonna cum…yessssyesssyesss OH GOD!!!!”

Belle pushed her pussy down onto Regina’s face and started kissing and biting Regina’s thigh as the orgasm burst out of her body in wave after wave of immediate and explosive pleasure. Belle was mesmerized by the emotions she was feeling right now, and even doubly so was Regina. Never had she tasted such sweetness and worshipped such a beautiful and gorgeous woman. She couldn’t help but lick every single bit of Belle’s pussy, not wanting to miss out on tasting any bit of her.

Belle lays there, kissing Regina’s pussy as her pet kissed and licked Belle as the orgasm left her body and allowed herself to regain control of her emotions. She stood up and looked over her submissive, seeing her wet pussy and erect nipples and having the urge to fuck Regina. She put the gag back on Regina and conjured a blindfold and put in over her eyes. She let loose the binds holding Regina and positioned her bent over the bed, her hands tied behind her back and her legs spread wide. She went quietly into the closet and retrieved what would be the source of Regina’s pleasure tonight: an 8 inch long purple strap on. She put her heels and pants back on and wore the strap on over her leather pants. Belle made sure there was a mirror in front of Regina, so that when Belle removes the blindfold Regina can see exactly what is fucking her. She positions herself behind her submissive and with a gentle flick of her wrist Regina’s blindfold comes off and Belle manages to see Regina’s eyes widen as the dildo enters Regina’s pussy.

“Miss Belle French is fucking you Regina, how do you like that?”

“How do you like little innocent Belle fucking your pussy?”

“mmmmmmmmMMmmm!”

“Oh, I suppose I should take it off. Now tell me, how does it feel?”

“fuckk!!! Oh god Belle! Mistress!!! Fuck me!!”

Belle grabs Regina’s hips and buries the dildo inside Regina’s pussy and leaves it there while she taunts her submissive.

“Such a horny sub…you want to be fucked? I’ll fuck you!”

And with that Belle pushes herself out of Regina and dives back in, each thrust stronger and harder than the last, letting her physicality and dominance show Regina how hard she’s getting fucked.

“I’ve wanted to fuck you like this for soooo long”

SMACK!

“I’ve wanted to slap your ass every time you slapped mine”

SMACK!

“I’ve wanted to fuck your pussy ever since you fucked mine”

SMACK!

“Tell me how badly you want this Regina, tell me!”

“Oh fuck, yes Mistress! Please fuck me Belle, fuck my horny wet pussy!”

“Beg for it Regina, I want to hear you BEG.”

“…..oh fuck!!! You want me begging??? I’ll beg!!”

SMACK!

“please fuck me Belle! Please fuck me and make me cum oh please!! Please!!!!”

SMACK!

Belle takes the dildo out of Regina’s pussy and begins to eat her wet pussy, sucking on her clit without abandon, forcing Regina to cum all over Belle’s face. And with the realization of what was about to happen, Regina loses complete control and lets out a loud scream.

“OH GOD!!!!! BELLE!!! I’M CUMMING!!!!!!”


End file.
